


二次结局

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【Solo/Mendez】剧情向中长篇合集 [4]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 当Solo终于寻找到他失踪的爱人Mendez时，对方已经不记得他了。
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: 【Solo/Mendez】剧情向中长篇合集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420903
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Solo再次看向那个一整晚都坐在角落安静喝酒的男人时，他已经准备点燃落座后的第三根烟。

他看到对方从口袋里掏出烟盒，抖动了两下后抽出了看起来存在于烟盒里的最后一根，接着，他捏扁了烟盒，四处环顾了下，因为没有找到垃圾桶，于是又安静地把废弃的烟盒放回了口袋——值得瞩目的是他在完成这一系列动作的过程中，那男人始终用他那张微张且湿润的嘴咬着烟蒂的部分。

事实上，Solo正是在Mendez第一次用这种习惯性的动作咬住烟的时候注意到他的。

他看起来略显茫然地拍了一阵全身上下的口袋后，又弯着腰去桌子底下探查了一阵，他并不会知道他的打火机已经在Solo十分钟前经过他的时候就从自己的口袋转移到了Solo的口袋。。

“是需要这个吗？”Solo端着酒站到了Mendez的桌子旁边，在他直起腰找回视线焦点的一刻递上了自己的打火机，面带微笑着询问。

Mendez终于记得拿下了还被咬着的烟，疑惑地但不明显地打量了一下Solo后，确认了他的善意同时接过了他递来的打火机。

但Solo显然不会止步于此，在烟草被点燃之后，他又朝Mendez走近了一步。

“介意浪费一点你的时间让我请你喝一杯吗？”

“唔…”Mendez的表情明明白白写着他的犹豫，但Solo显然没打算放在眼里，他在Mendez给出正式的回答以前已经在他对面那张椅子上坐下，并招呼着酒保朝他们这里走来。

“没有人会不喜欢免费的好酒，”Solo还是带着友善的、令人无法拒绝的笑容，“你说呢？”

他喊的酒来得正是时候，Solo拿过那两杯酒，递向Mendez的那杯却毫无征兆地从他手中滑落，玻璃杯无声地砸向桌面。

Solo从梦中惊醒，他忍着头痛爬起来，在黑暗中茫然地发了阵呆，连呼吸都像是无凭无据的。等他觉得彻底没有睡意后，他摸着黑拿出了床头抽屉里的烟和打火机，然后缓慢地抽完了半根。在烟燃到尽头前他就失去了耐心，最终他还是开了灯，掐灭了这根和梦中的Mendez所抽的一样的烟，选择下床为自己倒了半杯酒。

凌晨两点的时间，连秒针都走得很孤独。

在离Ian和他的母亲现在的住所不远的地方有一间咖啡馆，环境不是太好，生意也冷冷清清，但因为落地窗前的座位紧邻着Mendez来和去时必经的马路，所以Solo总会在周末下午提前坐在这里。

如果不是Gaby再三要求Solo带她来看一看Mendez、甚至还特地为此飞回美国，Solo原本没想让Gaby看到现在这样的场景。

“那是Mendez的……”

“Ian，他的儿子，”Solo手上搅动咖啡的动作停了，偏过的头跟着Mendez行进的轨迹微微移动，“每个周末他都会来这里接Ian和他的前妻，然后陪伴他们直到晚上才会再回去。”

“听起来不错，”Gaby像是终于才反应过来Mendez即使看到她也不会认出她来，她摘下了墨镜，隔着玻璃看向那一行三人，“看起来也不错，他们就像是……”

“完整的一家人。”他看到Ian开心地蹦跳起来，然后用两只手去拉住了Mendez的右手，他的母亲在一旁开怀大笑，Mendez微笑着低头看向Ian，Solo能够想到的却只是Mendez那双手的触感。

他曾经可以随心所欲地触碰它们。

而如今这已经变成了一件无上奢侈的事。

“我第一次来找Mendez的时候，他们也是这样并排朝我走来，然后和我擦肩而过。”Solo仍清清楚楚地记得那一天的细节，记得自己是抱着如何激动、紧张又期待的心情，笃定地在脑海里描绘和Mendez的再次相遇。

还有最后又是如何地在Mendez根本没有花费半秒看他一眼后彷徨地愣在原地。接受Mendez真的已经将他当作一个陌生人的瞬间，他永远也难以忘记。

Gaby因为Solo没有什么情绪起伏的娓娓道来，将注视的重点转移了回来。

“在那之前我还信誓旦旦地对O'Donnell说我会让Mendez再次爱上我，没有任何事任何人可以阻挡我们。”

就好像他用这种莫名的自信心构筑了一个美梦，然后又亲眼看着这个完整的幻象在他面前崩塌。在Mendez发生事故的那一天以后，第二次，完全的，崩塌。

“或者你有没有想过，也许可以不必在这件事上那么执著？”Gaby又尽力扭过头去，看着Mendez牵着小男孩、和那女士一起远去的背影，不确定自己想表达的能不能够被Solo接受，“我是说，虽然你们曾经……但Mendez现在这样也很好，如果是站在为他好的立场……”

实在是太过耳熟的、Solo在这一个月间听过无数次的话语，他能够体谅说这些话的局外人的心情。Mendez好不容易才建立了新的生活，不用再被置于危险之中，有了平静的生活，找回了不曾把握住的家庭，也忘掉了曾经经历过的那些伤害……即使是他，也产生过是不是就此打住这样的、令他自己都觉得懦弱而惶恐的念头，在是否要去打扰Mendez的挣扎中辗转反侧，然后体会“放手”这件事做起来有多么困难。

也有人忍不住将那些大道理脱口而出，轻飘飘地告诫他别让自己和Mendez困在过去，与一个人相爱或分离不值得成为生命中的重要节点，Solo你这样的人，不是最该明白这其中的真谛吗？爱情可不是人生中最重要的事，不就是你以前的口头禅吗？

“放弃吗？”Solo咀嚼着Gaby话里的意思，“想过。”

他也顺着Gaby的视线把目光置于远处，Gaby回过头来的时候看到Solo正笑着，眼睛里显出的却都是哀颓的蓝色。

“但是我做不到。”

Solo其实也并不在乎别人不理解他与Mendez之间的感情。他不在乎的事物很多。只是他现在突然想计较的是，为什么Mendez不能是他荒唐的人生中最重要的事？

他重复了一遍，在Gaby复杂的眼神中，他又补充：

“这不该是我和Mendez的结局，就算它是的话，我也想要重写。”

“Solo，你应该明白……”Gaby的话语里有被压下的叹息，却被Solo打断了。

“我明白——”

他明白钟表的指针永远不会逆向行走，落在地上的雨水不会再次升华，正如被Mendez忘却的记忆不会轻易回来，发生过的一切也绝不会再次颠倒。如果他们的故事是一本小说，那也早就在货船爆炸的那一天有了一个结局，而当Solo发现他们之间相爱过的记忆像晚霞一样在Mendez心中消褪时，再次变成独身一人的他，每多等待一天都是如此艰难。

只是，只是在此之前，Solo从来没有发现这个荒芜世界原本就是这么的悲伤，有人曾拥有，有人怕失去，有人太寂寞，有人不满足，而再闪耀的一天，如果想要的人不在身边，那也会变得平凡而毫无意义。

他终于意识到，拥有Mendez和失去Mendez，竟是如此地使他判若两人。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

那位奇怪的访客又一次准时推门而入。

Mendez抬头看看挂钟，依旧是画廊开门后的半小时，那个男人仿佛连踩在地砖上的步调都毫秒不差，在极快地扫了画廊的主人Mendez一眼后、又安静地坐回了老地方：那张供来客们稍作休息的咖啡桌旁，并且Mendez清楚今天他也会和之前一样一直坐到画廊关门前才离开。初时Mendez只觉奇怪，也犹豫过要不要去和他聊上几句，但这念头又被他自身更习惯照顾他人想法的性格给制止了。无论那个男人想要做什么，他的沉默看起来都是如此的充满友善，时间久了——其实不过也才第四天而已，Mendez倒也没再想过要去打扰对方的世界、而是在潜意识里把那个男人当成了画廊展品的一部分。

毕竟他总是很吸引眼球不是吗？Mendez这么想着，为自己的想法不自觉笑了一下，同时又忍不住朝那个男人所在的方位看去。

一如前几次一样，Solo的视线在即将与Mendez相触的瞬间迅速转移了。

这是Solo终于决定踏进Mendez生活范围的第四天，但直视他的双眼比Solo想象中还要难得多。想起最开始的时候，他总是毫无顾忌也完全不考虑Mendez会被置于何种处境、直白地望向他，这在那时造成了Mendez非常多的误会，直到他们在一起以后，这也时常被旁人拿来作为打趣他们的谈资。

谁又能想到如今情况会完全调转？

在完全不意外的、没有得到Solo的视线回应之后，Mendez今天也在开端就放弃了和那个男人对话的想法，安心地忙起了手头的事，那副他修复了好几天的名画的仿造品要在今天收尾，虽然只是仿造品，但Mendez也依旧很上心。一整个下午的时光，除了接待来画廊的访客之外，他都一心投入在画上。

即使没有抬头，敏感的他也能感受到那个男人胶着在他身上的目光。偶尔他会趁放松颈椎的间隙抬头去寻，每当那时却又只能看到那个男人看向窗外。熟悉了这状况后，Mendez也就不那么放在心上了，他确实有闪过一些其他的想法，但因为实在太无凭无据不足以成立，他也就由着这些想法窜出再消失。

直到落日之前、Mendez要关闭画廊时，那个男人依然会如来时一般准时那样、准时而无声无息地离开。Mendez目送着他并未回头却极为缓慢的脚步，确认不会再有客人后，开始收拾画廊。他今天在做完修复的工作后就一直有点心不在焉，离他和银行预约的时间越近，他就越是有一种莫名其妙的忐忑。

他搞不清楚这是为什么。他搞不清楚的事情太多，太多的谜团在他回到科罗拉多找到认识自己的人们和以前的家后解决了不少，但新的谜团又陆续出现。这谜团最早始于他压在床头柜电话下的那张记载着奇怪数字的卡片，还有他无从得知的、令他自己都震惊不已的分析能力。最后，他没费什么力就搜索到了这间位于纽约的银行。困难的部分在于他丢失了钥匙，为此他往返了纽约好几趟，才终于取得了他存于保险柜里的另一把钥匙。

就像是什么寻宝游戏——Mendez实际早就放弃了找回记忆的可能性，在医生向他宣布目前没有什么有效的治疗方式后，他已经不打算再为那些并不影响他新生活的过去自寻烦恼，然而他还是很困惑，是何等重要的东西才值得他这样一环一环地小心贮存起来。

在搜寻过无数银行的资料、对比了各种银行代码后，Mendez再次陷入了自己怎么会有物品保管在弗吉尼亚的困扰中。总之经过连Mendez都无法计算清楚的电话沟通、身份证明后，对方才终于松口破例为他将那只小箱子邮寄了过来。Mendez昨日才刚刚收到，令他一头雾水的是，箱子里又是另一把钥匙和一张开箱纸。不过这次显然好办多了，根据开箱纸上的信息来看，Mendez这次只要跑一趟本地的银行即可。

这一次开箱的过程比起之前的种种波折顺利得多，在验证了他的承租人身份后，他轻易地来到了属于自己的那只保险柜前。

他承认在钥匙旋转向一侧的那一刻他多少有些紧张，为他即将面对的、也许是他失踪记忆的那些线索——如果他实际是个通缉犯该怎么办？又或者他因为失忆而辜负或错过了一些又怎么办？

只是，无波又无澜，保险柜里又是一只和之前的箱子一模一样的箱子，再次打开后，里面仅仅是一枚银色的戒指，和一张被折起来的、略显泛黄的纸。

Mendez将那枚戒指捏进掌心，心里因为脑袋里的一片空白而无奈叹息，在确定自己并想不起什么后，他没有迟疑地打开了那张被压在戒指下面对半叠着的画纸。

一张完全没有记忆却又如此熟悉的脸跳进他的眼里。

“所以说当时打捞到Mendez的渔民真的是他以前救助过的任务目标？”

“世界上就是有如此多的巧合，但显然出于某种顾虑，他虽然一直照料到Mendez醒来为止，却并没有告诉他过往有关于CIA的一切。”O'Donnell坐在这间不知Solo用何种方法搞来的、距离Mendez的画廊只隔一个街区的房屋里（老实说不管Solo做出什么都不值得他奇怪），看着Solo一张张细细翻着自己为他整理和搜集来的、所有关于Mendez这几个月的医疗资料和财务及出入境记录。

“因为不想破坏他自己的新生活和新身份？”Solo看完最后一张后将那一叠记载着他好奇的一切的纸张们放到了一边，“不过不管怎么说，Mendez的善良值得那些好运。”

“所以你现在也该清楚了……”O'Donnell观察着Solo的神情，“Mendez不是单纯的一般性失忆，而是连续性失忆[1]……这才会造成他忘记了自己在CIA的一切、却知道该在出院后回到科罗拉多找寻记忆并重建自己的生活。”

“我清楚了。”

“然后？”

O'Donnell并非想再多劝阻Solo一次，他知道这对Napoleon Solo只是徒劳，就像最开始阻止他靠近Mendez的阻力越多、却反而越是激起了他的好奇。但他还是想再确定一次Solo的想法，以Tony Mendez的上司、好友的身份——哪怕现在这身份对Tony Mendez来说没有任何价值。

他会因此失落和遗憾么？是的，当然，Mendez于他也是重要的人。

然而如果全新的Tony Mendez认为现在的生活是他满意的、是他觉得幸福的，O'Donnell也绝不会再去打扰。

“然后？”Solo撇了撇嘴角，“然后你看到了，我也来到了科罗拉多。”

“Solo，你确实是个自私的人。”O'Donnell摇了摇头，冷静地评判，“你只是为了弥补你的后悔，而我们所有人都知道那一天你尽力了……”

“后悔是不能弥补的。”Solo打断了他，“我不是要弥补什么，我只是为了不让自己再次后悔。”

Solo站了起来，走向酒杯和酒瓶所在的方位，O'Donnell看着他的背影，几乎能从Solo平缓的语气中听到心碎。

“要说后悔，我最后悔的并非是那一天没能拯救Mendez。”

“我最后悔的是，在那之前的每一天……”Solo在酒柜前停下了，他的手掌贴着柜门却没再有所动作，倒映在玻璃上的、没个焦点的眼神中盛着悔意，也盛着回忆，“他在我身边的每一天，我为什么从不懂得心怀感激。”

时间总是过得又快又无情，分手的恋人们不消半年就可以忘记接吻的场面，再过些日子的话也许连对方的声音都会忘记。与Mendez在一起的时候，Solo偶尔也会思考时间的意义，是不是十年之后他和Mendez也会对彼此感到厌烦，也或者再过一阵他也就不爱Mendez了，更可怕的是，即使这个状况真的发生，他和Mendez似乎都不会因此惊讶，哪怕最开始主动接近Mendez的人是他。他在那时认为自己无法做到的事情有很多，这其中包括给予Mendez什么承诺——即使Mendez显得不甚在乎、也从未郑重其事就这些有关于未来的构想向Solo开口讨要过只言片语，但Solo唯一能肯定的是，Mendez绝对不会抱有和他一样的想法，绝对不会。

比起不够好的他，包容又坚定的Mendez是如此宝贵，而在那时，他不知道该如何向选择宽容他的Mendez解释、他是如何的担心时间和善变会成为他们之间最大的敌人。

就像是对他的惩罚，时间最终决定不再给他思考意义的机会而是就此停滞。

那一天，Mendez消失的那一天……

Solo回忆着守在Mendez的办公室门口等待一个好消息、却最终只能支撑不住自身的重量跪在地上的自己。

后来他一直活在那一天。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Mendez是在一间极简陋的病房里醒来的。在他模模糊糊缩小又放大的视野里，唯一能看到的是吊在他上方的、裸露了一截电线在外的灯泡，然而在那个刚苏醒的时刻，连一丁点微弱的光都令他觉得刺眼，于是他的眼睛睁了又闭，在慢慢围上来的两人中，他第一反应是想找出在自己被纱布裹住的脑袋里翻找出这些人对应的身份信息，但遗憾的是，伴随着一片空白的只有一阵剧烈的、令他几欲呕吐的眩晕感。

在他大部分醒着的时间里，他都在用尽自己那点微弱的意志力去回忆到底发生了什么，救他的那位渔民说的很笼统，也或者他确实什么都不清楚，他就仅仅是打捞到了自己、又出于人道主义和善良本性将自己送来了当地唯一可称为医疗机构的这家小诊所。这里仅有三张床铺，Mendez为自己长时间占据了其中一张而愧疚不已。所以在这位无国界医生告知他、除了会在短期内持续困扰他的头痛和失忆症状需要去更正规的医院进行全面检查之外，其他因落水、撞击或者其他什么他也不知因何故造成的类似捆绑、电击等伤口恢复得差不多后，Mendez就和他们道了别，那位渔民直至Mendez离开都不忘给他准备了足够他在行程中使用的现金，那数额并不小，令Mendez惶恐的同时也倍感疑惑，对方却只是一再说，这是他应得的。

唯一值得庆幸的是，Mendez虽然不知自己为何会落到这种境地，却还是清楚记得自己在科罗拉多生活到高中毕业之前的情景。这是他唯一能确定的事情，他得回到他生活的地方，那里有他认识的人、也有认识他的人，现实的状况确实令他无措，不过他也并不真的有多慌张，他发现自己有不合时宜的冷静和理智，而最清晰的逻辑就是：如果他想填补这一段重要的空白，至少要从重新建立自己的生活做起。

或许是在他自己都忘记的那场事故中将他的厄运都用完了，Mendez认为自己大概真是中了什么好运气彩票。即使丢失了各种身份证明，他依然在当地大使馆的帮助下顺利回到了美国境内；位于科罗拉多的、他小时候生活的房子还在，虽然见到他回来的邻居对他的再次出现表露出了不可思议，但他们还是热情欢迎了他的归来，在得知他失去了一长段时间的记忆之后才告诉他，他的父母已经在几年前去世了。Mendez想，也许他忘记的、错过的、不仅仅是伤害那么简单，还有无数美好或不美好的、值得他珍藏的经历。比如他曾经拥有过的家庭是怎么一回事，这些年的工作经历是怎么回事，这之中有一些能在科罗拉多寻回，有一些却无从寻回。

直到Solo出现在他眼前。

直到他终于看到那张画纸。

那上面的属于他的笔触所描绘出的容貌、神态、五官、每一处细节，都与这位奇怪的客人太过一致。

Mendez不会那么天真地认为这一切都是巧合，就像他从不天真的认为那位救他的渔民真的仅仅是出于“善心大发”，他会思考，更有敏锐的直觉——他不知道这些比起天赋更像某种技巧的种种来自于何处，因此他更迫切想要寻回过往的一些印记。

他已经得到了第一把，而这个男人和他那总是闪躲令Mendez无法忽视、又有些微不自在的目光，看起来就像是第二把。

冲泡咖啡的动作停了停，Mendez瞟了眼仍坐在老位置上的Solo，打消了那些无关的疑虑。

“我正好多泡了一杯咖啡……”Mendez本以为他会在自己走向他的那一段路途中带着奇怪表情离开，但他并没有，他就只是在眼里闪过各种复杂的情绪，却安安静静地看着Mendez把咖啡放在了他的面前。

“很抱歉身为画廊主人第一次招待你，”他用两只手握在一起自然垂放在身前来对抗莫名其妙的心悸，实际上越是和这个男人离得近，那种感受越是明显，“是我不够周到。”

“不，没有，不是。”Solo终于反应过来了，他端起咖啡杯，还没让他靠近嘴边又放下了，“恐怕是我的行为……太过唐突了。”

Mendez轻笑了一声，为彼此心照不宣却又始终记挂的解释。

“呃，虽然很冒昧，但是……”Mendez下定了决心，他还是站在桌子的一侧，垂着的目光正正好好迎上Solo怀有某种期待的视线：

“我可以问你一个问题吗？”

Solo再一次在凌晨两点的时间里在床上呆坐着，但这次他开着灯，也并未用烟酒来慰藉自己，他甚至都不是从电影一般的梦中惊醒的，他就只是反复想着今天在画廊发生的场景想到毫无睡意——那些久违的目光接触、那想念已久的嗓音，还有Mendez的那句“我们以前认识吗”。

他承认即使他在此之前已经下定了决心，却还是在Mendez主动开口问他的时候堂皇不已。Mendez的眼里是真切的疑惑，他总是这样一面伪装起自己的情绪、一面又把他珍贵的真实放在眼底，Solo以前从没觉得回答一个简单的问题还可以变得这样艰难。

“那个……”在Solo能够调整自己的表情以前，Mendez一如以前一样体贴地给彼此找了台阶，“如果我弄错了……”

“不，”他控制住了那只想立刻朝Mendez伸出拉住他的手，转而捏了把桌布，“你没弄错。”

“我们确实认识。”

Mendez并没有展露出Solo设想中的惊异，像是早有准备似的，Mendez慢悠悠地眨了下眼睛，等着Solo说下去。

“我们以前是……”Solo吞回了那个会吓到Mendez的形容词，也很好地遮掩过了自己的错杂，“同事。”

“这样——”Mendez微微仰头，藏于眉宇间的犹疑并未就此解开，不过他还是选择了暂时将它们保留。

“因为某场事故所以我失去了一部分记忆，”再看向Solo的时候，Mendez又变得温和而坦诚，“那个……虽然我没什么印象，但我还是很高兴能够再见到以前的同事，或许你可以跟我说说——”

像是咬到舌头一样，Mendez突然缩着脖子咬了下嘴唇，然后又不好意思地笑了起来。

“哦对了，你是……？”搭在桌沿的手指因为细小的慌张而不自觉划拉着，Solo不免为这些从不会改变的习惯而感到宽慰，“抱歉忘了问该怎么称呼你。”

“Solo，”他终于不再是在那张椅子上一动不动地坐着，而是将手撑着桌面站了起来，Mendez的脑袋也跟着Solo站起的动作慢慢上扬。

“Napoleon Solo。”

Solo又回味了一遍随着自己说出口的音节、暗自默念了两遍打算好好记住这名字的Mendez的严谨的神情，他拿过了手机。打出来的语句简单直接，这一段时间以来都是，只是按键的手指显得小心翼翼，收件人里那个熟记于心的号码因为Solo的缘故还一直被保留着，但能够接收这些短信的手机却和他的主人一起沉进了海底。

明知道不会再有人看——甚至连这些短信最后被究竟被传送去了哪里他也搞不清楚，他就只是将他想对Mendez说的无数话语发送，那些未读的早安和晚安、我爱你和我想你、无论多么清楚Mendez不会看到，他也在独自坚持着，就好像他一直在竭力保留住的属于他和Mendez之间的记忆——

因为太过深爱而无法放开的心意，如果他所等待的那个人能够读一读就好了。

“回来吧。”

Solo按下了发送键。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

尽管很奇怪——从Solo的出现到那张画纸再到自己下定决心的主动、这一切一切都无法解释——但Mendez还是难以忽视和Solo谈话时变得轻松而愉快的氛围，即使他完全没有久别重逢的感觉，却仍旧为摸索到空白过去的一些线索而欣喜。

他猜Solo也一样，尽管他表现得并不明显，可Mendez就是有这样的直觉。他并未直接跟Mendez提及他过去的工作，只是含糊其辞地说是国家机构，他介绍了一些名字，Mendez毫无印象，那种感受就好像明明只是为了解开谜团，却又负荷了意料之外的遗憾。

“所以这位……Gaby小姐，和……Illya，”Mendez确定自己没喊错名字后手指点过Solo的手机屏幕，那上面Gaby正跳在Illya的背上笑得开怀，“是情侣？”

Mendez用眼角的余光注意到Solo在笑——不是呈现在面孔上而是浮现在眼底的，那种温柔笑意。

“不止，”Solo的手也伸过去，划到了下一张照片，那是Gaby左手揽着Mendez右手揽着Illya的另一张合照，“他们能够在一起还有你的功劳。”

“这样……”Mendez眯起眼睛研究起照片里的自己，“这就是我在知道自己失忆的最初迫切想找回记忆的原因。”

他回想着自己在各大医院辗转咨询的情景，“比起发生过的事件，我更在意的是这些和我有情感联系的人，那些友谊、或者是别的感情……”

Solo的注视一直持续到Mendez完全说完想说的话又示意Solo后才终止，这在这几天的聊天中已经成为一种Mendez熟悉的模式。

其实Mendez始终很想弄明白为什么这位以前的同事看着他的目光会如此认真。

“慢慢来，”他低头去看咖啡杯，两根手指搭上了杯沿轻击，“也或许，忘了过去未必是件坏事，你猜这世界上有多少人在极度痛苦的时候宁愿自己失忆？”

“这句话可算不上是个好的安慰，”Mendez这么说着，收走了自己面前咖啡杯，Solo也跟着他的动作站了起来，“但不得不说对我来说还算受用。”

“今天要早关门？”他跟在Mendez后面，帮着他打一些无关紧要的下手。

“对，我要去接Ian。”

“又要陪Ian玩吗？”

“是啊，”走出门之前Solo顺手帮他关了灯，得到Mendez投来的一个感激的笑容，“我答应过周末要带他出去玩，所以得赶紧去他妈妈那儿接他。”

“你不是和Ian一起住在……家里吗？”

就像O'Donnell最初曾担心并试图制止过的那样，他不希望Solo以那么“Solo”的方式强硬挤进Mendez的新生活。在O'Donnell——或者在所有人看来，跟踪Mendez掌握他的每一点生活细节和习惯就是Napoleon Solo会做的事情。

但Solo并没有让这状况发生。他就只是在每个周末Mendez必定会出现的路上静静地看他一眼，到了后来，踏进他的画廊坐上一下午已经是他能够做到的极限。他曾经放肆至极过，也为所欲为过，他一向是这样随心所欲地活着。

直到Mendez教会他克制的意义。

“说出来有些不好意思，”Mendez锁好了门又拉了拉正从肩膀上滑下去的包，“我后来才知道，我的前妻在几年前和我离婚了。”

“虽然失去了有关家人的记忆，但是我想，当初她会带着Ian独自离开，一定是我让他们受到了很深的伤害。”Mendez像是陷入了对Ian的想念中，连说话的语调都变得更加细软温柔，“所以现在我希望能尽可能抽时间多陪陪Ian，他真的非常可爱。”

Solo没有打断他，只是他的心跳确实跟着Mendez平缓的叙述剧烈起伏起来。

“他很懂事，也很善良，我非常庆幸他能原谅我，”Mendez一手还攥着钥匙，一手带点不安地上下摩挲单肩包的肩带，没有确切理由，他只是出于一种莫名的急切而想向Solo解释清楚他与前妻之间的关系，“但我和我前妻……”

仅仅只是一秒的跳跃里，Solo仿佛听到了泛黄纸张被翻动的声音，凝滞的时间终于重新行进，新的一切又有机会能够重新书写。

“所以你们没有……我以为……”不好说是捂着嘴的手上移了还是Solo又低下了头，Mendez只是愣愣看着Solo既懊恼又激动一般用手遮挡住了眼睛，喃喃自语比起说给他听更像是说给他自己听。

“……什么？”Mendez朝前伸了下脖子，等着Solo的下半句。

“太好了。”Mendez看不到Solo的手在微微颤抖，只是他那双好看的蓝眼睛再次露出来的时候，Mendez听到他自顾自地干笑了一声，又低头去看自己的鞋面，“就是，太好了。”

Mendez难以用自己的想法去解释Solo那一瞬间释然又开怀的表情，他以为与Solo搭话能够解开他的一些谜团，实际并没有，Solo带来的只是更多令他自我怀疑的困惑。无论Solo掩饰得有多好，他那时不时在眼神中流露出的对自己的真实的依恋，Mendez不可能装作看不到。

“那么……再见。”Mendez呼了一口气，不再去想那些或许会引起可笑误会的暧昧猜疑，他踏出了一步才又想起回头对Solo摆了摆手。

Solo还是站在原地，看着Mendez朝着远离他的方向跨了出去，一步，两步，三步。

他在等待头脑里那股爆炸的狂欢感褪去。

而后他抬脚追了上去。

“嘿，你往哪个方向开？”他在能和Mendez并肩的位置停下，笑着接收Mendez略显惊讶的样子。

“呃，往丹佛的方向。”

“我才想起我也要去那个地方办点事，”Solo目不转睛地盯住Mendez，“方便也载我一程吗？”

“没问题。”他的眼角又弯了下来，Solo清楚那是他所能对外人展露的最大的、毫无防备的善意。

“太好了，谢谢。”两人同时迈开脚步往Mendez停车的位置走去，Solo弯起的嘴角勾出的那个括弧里，满溢出来的笑意止都止不住。

Mendez微微撇头瞧了他一眼，又状似不经意地看向了前方。

“你看起来好像……很高兴的样子。”

“当然，”Solo放松了肩膀，垂在两侧的手插进了裤袋里，“这几天以来都是，我完全有理由为我们的再次相遇而高兴。”

——为我的再次拥有，他在心里接续上未完的下半句。他多么希望Mendez明白，这根本不是光用“高兴”就可以简单概括的心情。

身旁还在缓步走着的人突然停下了。

“我们以前真的只是同事关系？”Mendez侧过半边身体，偏过头，盘绕在心里好几天的疑问脱口而出。

Solo没想到Mendez会如此直接的让他俩直面这个显而易见的问题，有一瞬他在想，也许他太过于在意自己的痛苦，而忘了丢失这么一大段重要记忆的Mendez也时刻生活在困扰中。他失去了很多，Mendez也是，而他的出现和无法坦白无疑只是在现状上火上浇油。

不过自责这种负面情绪Solo打算将它放到之后再说，他也停下了，转动着身体朝向Mendez，露出了这么久以来他真正轻松的、在Mendez认识他的初时既厌烦不已又习以为常的调笑表情：

“那你觉得我们应该是什么关系？”

不知为什么，Mendez突然觉得，这种抛弃了彬彬有礼的温和微笑而挑着嘴角看向他的模样，才是Solo真正该有的样子。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

爱人。

Mendez思虑了很久，如果他没有理解错误、Solo也没有表达错误的话……

“那你觉得我们应该是什么关系？”

“我不知道，总之不像是单纯的同……”Mendez确实因为突如其来的反问、也可能是Solo的改变而稍许惊惶失措，他心里有个大致的并未成型的猜疑，因为在Solo当初回答他说自己是他以前同事时，Mendez就知道Solo给了他一个违心的答案。

“爱人。”Solo既保持了笑容，又完全不似开玩笑地说，“你曾是我的爱人，直到你失忆前一秒，我们都是这个关系。”

既不是听来暧昧的情人，也不是稍显青涩的恋人，就只是，带有忠贞意味、又饱含情意的，爱人。

Solo是这么说的。

“因为你爱过我，所以我清楚自己对你的重要性，于是才会来到这里。”

Solo还这么说，Mendez能听出他掩藏在漫不经心下的郑重其事，然而他在当时没能消化，等他从震惊中转过神来发现自己暂时不知该如何面对Solo时，他草草地说了句……他说了句什么？Mendez有点记不太清了，总之他找了个由头离开了。可这并没能减轻Solo揭晓的真实答案给他带来的眩晕感，这导致他在之后陪Ian玩时都很心不在焉。

他爱过Solo吗？Mendez摊平了那张画纸，又把戒指压在上面，妄想它们能够让自己想起点什么。抛开爱的问题，Solo对他来说曾经是一个重要的存在这件事显然完全可以成立，否则他不会在当时用这样隐蔽的方式将这两样东西小心存放在科罗拉多。哪怕仅仅放眼于现在，他也不讨厌——说是期待也不过分——和Solo的每一次对话。和Solo相处意外地能让他觉得愉悦，如果这一切都是未知的记忆在作祟的话……

门铃被按响的同时伴随着门被敲动的声响，Mendez按按太阳穴去迎接门外等待之人的急不可耐。

Solo出乎意料又有点那么理所应当地站在他面前。

“你……”

“你刚刚少听了一个故事。”Solo的话语直截了当，就像他清楚对付犹豫逃避的Mendez，这招绝对会管用一样。

“你确定我这么快就做好接受这一切的准备了？”Mendez隐隐有些头疼，他当然知道前几天他面对的Solo不是真正的Solo，可人的变化也没必要如此之快吧？他实在好奇自己以前是怎么应付如此强势的Solo、还心甘情愿和他成为……爱人的。

“当然，因为我了解你，”Solo自信的源头向来都只是Mendez，不会再有其他原因，“因为你一直是你。”

“不请我进去？”

“就在这里说吧。”Solo的眼神渐渐变得有侵略性，Mendez能够分辨得出来，他轻掩上了门又走动了两步，靠在了墙边。

“我们都是中情局的特工，你应当发现了，你的分析能力、观察能力、你对周遭环境和人物的敏感度……”Solo只挑了重点的部分，“但我要特别一些，至少我认识你的时候，我还不是这个身份。”

“我曾经追着你跑了大半个地球，一开始并不是因为对你有好感，就只是因为……”

Solo现在想起他因为过于笃定而在判断上出了偏差酿成的错误仍会无奈发笑，“你给我留下了很深的‘伤痛’。”

“很难相信有人可以伤害到你。”Mendez哑然失笑，Solo迟来的关于他往昔工作的坦白并没能让他觉得震惊（他甚至觉得这样才足够合理解释发生在他身上的一切），但他说自己给他留下了伤痛反倒更不可信一点，只凭Solo现在展现出的一切，他都能想象出Solo是怎样一名优秀到惊人的……特工。

“你可以。”——你一直可以。

Solo因为这样的结论在心中泛起甜蜜。

“之后我一直在尝试接近你，你并不是完全排斥，你只是质疑我不相信爱情，我确定其实你也不相信。事实上爱情对以前的我来说就像火花，不抓住的话它也就即刻消失了。”

“但是我决定抓住你，”并且他一生都不会为这个决定而后悔，“在我自己都记不清的具体的某年某日的哪几分几秒，我觉得我应该抓住你。”

Mendez始终安静地听着，一开始他还会做一些他习惯性的小动作，到后来他什么动静都没有了，就只是看着Solo的嘴开开合合，完全投入于Solo讲述的这个“关于他”的故事中。

“最终你逮捕了我，但实际上却是我抓住了你。遗憾的是我到现在都不知道你是什么时候改变了想法，开始觉得去抓住那一点转瞬即逝的火花也未尝不可的，即使到了后来，你也没有告诉过我。”

“接着我和你成为了同事，停止了你追我跑的追逐，让你转变态度不容易，不过你看，我总是能做到。我们开始住到一起，完全侵入对方的生活——实际上更应该说是我侵入你的，直到我们在一起的第二年，我开始明白火花不是永远会有，一切都会趋于平淡，我甚至害怕过也疑虑过是否真的要和你步入这样的生活，”Solo还在做着类似笑的表情，哪怕他的眼里已经没有任何笑意了，“直到你从这样的生活中消失，直到后来它变成一种奢侈……”

“一种名为‘你’的奢侈。”Solo中断了叙述，也停止了回忆，“这就是这个故事的结局。”

“这感觉很神奇吧？明明是故事的主人公，却又以读者的身份听发生在自己身上的事。”Solo的手试图抚上Mendez的脸，如以前常做的那样；Mendez的头偏开了点，如最初会做的那样。可这并没有阻止Solo想做的一切。

“我想问你，如果可以的话，”他从未如此胆怯而犹豫，同时又无比矛盾的大胆而坚定，“我可以重写这个故事的结局吗？”

Mendez多么希望自己能在这时想起些什么，他想知道以前的Solo是不是也是这样跋扈得理直气壮，他还想知道以前的自己给予了怎样的回应。

他最想知道的是，自己现在脱离了正常频次的心跳节奏到底是因为他曾爱过面前这个人，还是仅仅是因为这个人出现在了他的面前，于是他就又一次的轻易陷入了那段被他丢失的感情。

“但我大概忘了告诉你……”Solo缓慢地挪向Mendez，连呼吸的频率都仔细控制，他看着Mendez瞬间失语时嘴唇嗫嗫而动却说不出什么的样子、还有在自己贴近时踌躇是该转身离开还是静静等待的样子。是了，几年前的他也是这样，面对自己毫无拒绝余地的无理要求时左右为难，也曾质疑Solo这一刻的嬉笑表情究竟藏有多少真心。然而最终，他还是这样，站在这里等待自己会带给他一场怎样的冒险。

他抬起胳膊，又自己收回了，比起任何肢体触碰，他就只是想在这种近距离盯住Mendez，给他一种自己已经给他留了充分可转圜余地的错觉。

“告诉……什么？”Mendez讷讷地发问。

那已书写下来却又被Mendez遗忘的一幕幕又在Solo眼前闪过。因为太过怀念那时犹豫不决的那人，所以更想抓住这刻也同样惊惶、从未改变的这人。更因为，我人生这一册小说最后的场面里，一定要有你的存在，才算是真的完整。

“你并没有说不的权利。”


	6. Chapter 6

6.

“不帮我倒杯茶吗？”

Mendez终于从那一些Solo带给他的、关于他在CIA的档案中抬起头来。从他前几天推开了Solo凑上来的脸躲回家里之后，这是Solo第六天第六次的登门拜访了。Mendez开门请他进来过一次，又拒绝了一次，不过在Solo爬上他家窗户之后他就没再敢拒绝了。Solo一开始还能安分地坐着，津津有味地看着阅读档案Mendez；第三天以后他就不满足于此了，他会用各种方法全面占据Mendez的听觉和视觉，在他不胜其扰的时候收手，用讲述过往的记忆来令Mendez无法真正逐客。

不过Mendez似乎已经渐渐摸索到和真正的Solo最佳的相处方式了——该当他不存在的时候就尽管当他不存在，但是能奚落他的时候，也绝对不要放过那个机会。

“如果你是客人的话，我会的，”他翻过一页，将它平平整整地叠在后面又读起了新的一页，“但我认为你没把自己当成客人。”

Solo夸张地抿起嘴眨了眨眼睛，接着从Mendez家客厅的沙发上站了起来。Mendez能听到一些器皿碰撞的声音，他看了看手表，不出意外的话，十五分钟后Solo就会为自己和他端出两杯咖啡。Solo只是来过几次而已，却已经完全熟悉了Mendez家里的每个角落，总之是要比Mendez自己还熟悉得多——否则Mendez不会知道自己家原来还有能用的咖啡壶。

咖啡的香气飘过来的时候，Mendez刚好看完手上的最后一张纸。Solo每天为他带来的档案都很薄，而他对此的解释是Mendez不适合一次性吸收完所有资料、每天适量进行就好。Mendez没去拆穿他的小把戏，却多少还是为寻找记忆的进度缓慢而有些微恼火。

“看完了？”Solo放下咖啡杯，坐到了他对面，“有什么问题吗？”

“没别的问题，”Mendez半是玩笑半是认真地回答他，“我只是在想你这样的性格……或许我们以前常常吵架？”

“不常，”Solo左边嘴角微微勾起，像是在回味什么的表情，“不过是的，就像所有在一起久了的人们一样，我们也会吵架。”

“为了什么？”他不觉得自己是个会随时和他人起什么争执的人，不过Solo的话……单纯靠想象，他似乎就能编排出不少理由。

“大多是为了我又受伤了这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事。”

“鸡毛蒜皮？”Mendez的说话的音调和看着Solo的表情都在无意识中迅速变换了，“不敢相信你会将‘身体受到伤害’称之为小事。”

Solo只是看着Mendez，不肯移开哪怕一寸目光地看着他。如果不是会吓到他，Solo猜想自己会去亲亲他每一次都毫无例外抢先皱起的眉心的。他曾担心过他找回的是否会是一个全新的Mendez，直至现在他可以确信，他想要的、他放不开的永远都是那个他熟悉的Tony Mendez。

“不去照照镜子吗？”他退开椅子站起来，上半身完全倾向Mendez的动作来得猝不及防，“每一次要发火前，你都是这样的表情。”

Mendez自然地往后靠了靠，离开了这个Solo刻意逼近的对视距离，“我已经可以想象那个场面了，但我想绝不会到‘发火’这么严重的程度。”

以他的性格来说的话……

“如果你对‘受伤’这个问题始终坚持己见的话，我猜我也会停止一切就这件事上与你的沟通。”

“四天。”Solo又悠闲地坐了回去。

“什么？”

“最长的一次，你有整整四天没有和我说话。”观察Mendez不那么明显却又不得不流露的真实情绪对Solo来说，一直是一件极富趣味的事，但Mendez却并不太想相信自己会选择冷战这么愚蠢的方式，也或者是，不想相信爱情令他变得不理智且幼稚。

“开始发现自己的另一面了？”Solo的笑又变得有挑逗性了，“别太惊讶，你还有很多你不敢想象的另一面可以发掘。”

回应他的是Mendez一个表示不想理会的、翻眼睛的小动作。他自己将咖啡杯端回了厨房，再走出来的时候Solo看着他闪进了卧室，Solo没出声去问，而是自顾自地跟了进去。

“找什么？”Solo站在门口看着半蹲在床头柜的抽屉前的Mendez，有一点时光倒流的错觉，仿佛他又成了那个总是在两个人共住的家里揪着头发翻翻找找的Mendez。

“没什么，我只是想问这枚戒指……”Mendez合上抽屉站了起来后，将那枚总在时不时间就被想起的戒指向Solo递了过去，“是你……”

“不是我买的，是你。”Solo有点不可思议的神情在走近的途中浮现又消失，他拿过了戒指，完全不敢相信Mendez即使是失忆了都能够找到这个。这几乎就是在告诉他，Mendez有多珍视这个小小的物件。因为特殊的职业性质，在执行任务期间Mendez并不能长时间戴着它。在好几次Mendez以为自己弄丢了它却又被Solo从家中变魔术一般翻出来后，Mendez干脆把它存放了起来。Solo在那时笑他彻底忽视了“戒指”这样东西本身的属性——“它只有戴在手指上才能凸显意义”，Mendez却反驳，不随身戴着它并不代表它不具有意义。

他曾言之凿凿地告诉Solo，它的存在，就是它最大的意义。

“你很少主动对我说一些什么，所以在你为我们买来这对戒指时，你可以想象我有多惊喜。”

“我记不起我是因为何种原因要买它们了，”Mendez的话语中透露着可惜，“不过我想，这大概是一些我并没有办法用语言表达的……”

他停了停，又独自仰头看着上方想了几秒，然后不太确定地又看回了桌面：

“承诺？”

“承诺。”

两种不同的语气，却在同一时间相叠。

“如果我对你说十句我爱你，你也只会回我一句‘知道了’，你就是这样的人，”Solo将戒指还了回去，Mendez不知怎么想起了他前妻开玩笑般地提起他之前有多不懂浪漫，“不过那天……那天也不是特别的日子，也没有发生特别的事情，我回到家的时候，你躺在沙发上，那个装着戒指的盒子就放在你的脑袋旁边。”

他想起自己走近Mendez，轻轻喊醒他，假装没看到这个小玩意儿；Mendez醒来后揉着眼睛后慌张地坐起，那不怎么精致的盒子被他的动作带到了地上；而后这个在困倦时总是迷糊的人弯腰捡起了它后直接就这么打了开来，完全没有任何准备地仰头看着Solo说：

“我觉得……能这样和你一直生活下去也不错。”

“在我的理解里，你就相当于是在说‘我会在你的身边待一辈子’，我之前跟你说过我曾经觉得爱情就只是火花吧？但是我戴上戒指的时候又开始明白，爱情是远比火花还要沉重得多的东西。”

Mendez将戒指收回了口袋——在他发现那个戒指突然有了温度的时候。他用左手的大拇指蹭走了右手手心里的汗，又用食指轻轻刮擦了下藏在胡子下的下巴。

“Solo，其实我始终不能完全明白，你再次出现是因为……”他想了想，“你觉得我们能够重新相爱？”

纵使Solo讲述的那些过往很美妙，但忘记了就是忘记了，过去了就是过去了，如果Solo不曾再次出现，Mendez安定的生活也不会再起丝毫波澜。Solo是个偏执的人吧？他认为是的，可Mendez不再是那个也同样爱着Solo的Mendez，他没法设身处地去理解Solo的执着。

“这不是重新相爱，”也有过犹豫，也有过怀疑，然对Solo来说，他永远都敢坦诚的是——“爱你这件事我一直在做，从没停止过。”

“我只是要让你重新爱上我。”

接受了自己全部的过去并不代表Mendez也可以这么快接受Solo的直白，他收紧下巴摇了摇头，又笑着揶揄，“你看上去好像完全不担心自己会失败。”

Mendez发现自己总是忍不住去调侃Solo的自大，内心又没来由地认为以前的自己或许就是被这种同样第一无二的性格吸引。

“当然，我相信我完全可以做到。”Solo对Mendez的反问压根不介意，“你呢？你相信我吗。”

Solo几步跨向前，干脆拉住了原本就该一直待在他掌心的、Mendez的那只手。Mendez被这股力量朝前拽时只全心顾着回身别让自己摔倒，却忘了自己下一秒就会被Solo结结实实地抱紧。

“别动，”肇事者却比他还要快地、用带着压迫力的语气开口：“你相信我能帮你恢复记忆，相信我能带你找回过去的感觉吗？”

想必Mendez又要觉得他怎么可以全然自我不顾他人感受地、表现得如此霸道了。他从没告诉过Mendez——以前没有，以后也不会——他只是因为太害怕来自Mendez的拒绝，所以才硬生生地让自己展现出最不容质疑的一面，他总是侥幸地希望能够让Mendez因此有一种即使满心疑惑也不得不接受的错觉。

“我……”在Mendez被Solo拥着一起后退小步走的时候，他就基本领会了Solo全无打算遮掩的意图

也许是Solo与生俱来的自信带有说服力、也许是他对于属于两个人的过去的那份好奇心膨胀到了最大的程度、也许仅仅只是氛围太合适而他又恰巧并不想即刻从这个怀抱中逃开……Mendez自己也不知道怎么就顺着Solo的问题给出了不经思索的回答，就好像Solo是一块具有吸附力的磁石，总在最恰当的时候吸走他的所有顾虑。

“……我相信。”

在Mendez的背脊离门板还剩最后一步之差的时候，他第一次切实体会到，正牵制着他的Solo，对于他来说到底有着多大的魔力。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

在刚给出回答后就被Solo突然爆发的力量挤压到门板上的那一刻，Mendez确实后知后觉地感受到了慌张，而Solo的吻更是阻绝了他才说了一半的那句“等一等”。他倒不是觉得和男人接吻有多怪异，只是Solo的吻实在太具侵占性，他的舌头径直进入后迫不及待在他的口腔内尽可能地四处掠夺。似乎比起自己，Solo才是更着急地想要重拾记忆的那方。相比之下Mendez可以说是完全不懂得怎样应对。他能如何应对？别说辩驳或推拒了，他根本只能将大部分的注意力放在如何用鼻子好好吸入氧气上，而只有这样他才不至于让自己在Solo宣布主权一般的吻中缺氧窒息。

有那么一小会儿，Solo确实是失去了理智的。太过蛮横和直接的举动并不是他的本意，这一切都只是因为他总是不可自控地想起过去。在那已经成为空白的某一段日子、或者说是在与Mendez同居的后期里，他已经渐渐忘记了接吻是一件多么温情而又能向对方传达爱意的事。Mendez永远学不会主动，他也习惯了予取予求，性爱前的接吻变得潦草直至可有可无。这就是时间带来的消极力量，Solo已经尝够了独自后悔的苦，即使再次触到Mendez的唇也没能让他觉得有丝毫好转。他只是察觉到苦味仍然若有似无地存在，可能是熟悉的烟草味道，可能是咖啡残留的味道，也可能是这一切都混在了一起，它们联合冲刷走了他应有的喜悦，让他只想靠吮住Mendez的舌头令他无法呼吸来缓解无限膨胀的悔意。

放过Mendez绝对已经发麻的舌头再顺着向下咬住他颈动脉附近的皮肤完全是情不自禁的，这换来的不仅是在他的生活中已经离开太久的、从Mendez的喉咙里发出的意外又疼痛的惊呼，还有他下巴上那一片胡子蹭在他的鼻尖惹起的刺痒。Mendez一直在做的只是别开脑袋闪躲Solo驾轻就熟流连于他颈间的吮吻，这除了让他暴露出自己更大面积的皮肤之外没有任何作用，他阻止不了Solo的吻，更阻止不了那只不知道什么时候已经摸上他胸前隔着衬衫轻轻揉捏的手。

“Solo，停下……”Mendez咽了咽口水，整个肩脖挺成一个并不舒服的角度，“这对恢复记忆根本没有任何帮助。”

Mendez只听见Solo发出了一记轻笑，他尝试着看自己能不能够推开Solo一点，然而抓住他上臂的手部动作却直接被Solo理解成了——他猜想Solo想必是将这举动理解成了半推半就的撒娇，否则他不会就这么移开了还揉捏着他右胸的手，还彻底像一个所有者一样扣住了他的手一并按到了门上。

“看着我，”Solo干脆直接抓抬起了Mendez的下巴，逼他睁开又不自觉微眯起的眼睛，“是谁几分钟前还说相信我的？”

“但是我……没有经验。”Mendez想要找出一个让Solo停下的理由，只是他确实找不出来比这更有说服力的。

“那就相信我，”他又说了一遍，手指间加压下去的力道不算重，不过也足以让Mendez领教Solo的掌控力了，“最好的方法就是用身体去感受。”

Mendez仍旧在想理由，这种拒绝完全是出自本能。他怀疑自己以前面对Solo这种步步逼近的气势时是否也选择了退缩。就好像明明无论用多少刻薄话语去取笑Solo的自大都不成问题，但一旦Solo真的想要对他做什么，他就会立刻毫无招架之力。

“别拒绝我，Mendez……”轻松被扯散的领带落到地上，Solo又一次看透了Mendez要说什么，而他庆幸自己总是有比他快一步的能力。

“我只是想吻你，你的嘴唇……你的……”

衬衫以纽扣崩飞这种形式被扯下是意料之中的事，比起Solo的手直接抚上他身体的触感，更让他觉得无法承受的大概是Solo直白而情色的宣言，而他的舌尖点上他的乳头时，他再一次敏感地尽可能缩起了背，但Solo掐住他腰又按住他肩的动作可没有一点松懈。

乳头被咬住被含起的攻击没有任何预兆，Mendez不仅没能控制住听来连他自己都觉得羞耻的叫喊，更是直接环住了Solo，这除了让他那可怜的乳头更便于被Solo舔吮之外，也让他们彼此的身体贴得更近。

“……还有你身体的每一处。”

Mendez没太能听得清Solo到底说了些什么，他只是突然意识到如果他现在不能让Solo停下来，那他就再也不会有机会了。

他暗自在心里沉了口气，手刚想松开，Solo却突然直起了身，手也同时扶住了他的大腿根部。

“所以，相信我……”Solo的胯贴得他更近，手扶住Mendez的腿引导性地将它慢慢架起。

“你会一点一点为我打开，就像以前一样……”环在他脖子上的手紧张地攥成了拳头，埋下的视线里藏起了巨大的紧张，Solo都能感受到，而这不会让他在此打住。

“直到你被我填满，用这里……”也许现在连他自己都该相信这句他随口用来糊弄Mendez的理论了，身体记忆永远是最诚实也最永久的，否则Mendez怎么会就这样放弃了抵抗，顺着他又一次贴紧他的手摸向他臀部的动作、在左腿架起后又自然地抬起了右腿，这使得他完完全全夹紧Solo腰胯的同时，也被彻底顶在了门与Solo之间。

“现在还觉得自己没有和男人做爱的经验吗？”Solo笑得毫不遮掩，只因为Mendez彻底把头埋进了他肩侧，Mendez总是如此容易为性事害羞，无论过去多少日子，Solo都不觉得他在这点上会有任何变化。

“你看，夹住我的动作还是这么熟练，”Solo掐了一把Mendez的腰，不意外地遭到他一句轻骂后Solo又干脆狠捏了一把他的屁股，他的手正托着那儿呢，而Mendez裆部已经鼓起的那一块也正顶着他的，“你的身体总是比你的思想放荡。”

“……闭嘴吧，Solo。”如果不是咬Solo一口看起来太像调情的话，Mendez绝不会留情的。

还想再说几句的Solo也就没浪费太多时间，虽然天知道他有多想就这样扯下这些碍事的布料站着干进Mendez的身体里——这在以前可是他永远乐此不疲的情趣，那会让Mendez除了软趴趴挂在他身上不让自己滑下去之外没有任何多余的精力去思考别的事情。不过他清楚这不是如今的他可以做的事，至少目前还不是。

Mendez迷迷糊糊被扔上床时床垫的弹力还没能来得及将Mendez按惯性弹起、就又被Solo整个覆上来的身体压了回去。他对啃咬Mendez颈部的皮肤似乎情有独钟，在确定那里明天一定会留下一片红红紫紫的痕迹后，他才一路下移，贴在Mendez皮肤上的吻所引起的每一声细小的轻哼都久违而切实。他曾祈祷过那场爆炸不要给Mendez留下太多的伤害，直到他用唇舌和眼睛亲自感受到的今天他才明白他的祈祷始终还是生效了一部分——Mendez的身上确实没有看得见的明显伤疤，取而代之的不过是他丢失了记忆。

Solo边吻边脱掉自己的衣服时Mendez的手在床上不安地抓弄着床单，他无所适从的不仅仅是就快压垮他的羞耻感——毕竟他所经历的一切都是他不曾想象过的——更多的是，他已经不再有强烈的恐惧而导致的排斥感，Solo的吻和触摸甚至是那些听来下流的调笑话所带来的异样快感都是真实的，也许他的身体就是比他的思想更深刻地记住了Solo……他只能这么解释。

只是被解开皮带扣时Mendez又免不了用手试图推拒了一下，Solo只是往上看了他一眼，目光对上的瞬间Mendez动了动嘴唇又默默地拿开，听话得让Solo下一秒就想给他点奖励。他也确实这么做了，长裤连着内裤刚被褪下，Solo就不带停顿地握住了Mendez已经勃起的性器，舔走顶端冒出的前液后将它含进了嘴里。

“So……呃嗯……”Mendez连Solo的名字都没能喊完整，他怎么能想到Solo会做这个？在他回到科罗拉多重新生活的这段日子里，早起洗澡时顺带解决一下晨勃问题就是他所经历的与性有关的全部，Mendez觉得这种纯粹生理性的自慰如吃饭一样稀松平常，而Solo现在却让他明白，将自己的身体完全交付于他人掌控对他来说仍是一件需要克服羞耻感的难事。耻毛早就被沾湿，他的阴茎在Solo的嘴里被吞吞吐吐，不止是吮吸那么简单，那根灵活的舌头带出的摩擦力让Mendez的腰臀在不自知间由Solo托住他半边屁股的手缓慢抬起。不仅是被Solo含住的那根私隐让他身下胀热，他全身的神经都在叫嚣着难耐。

Solo却停下了，他从这个角度分神看了下Mendez已经绷紧的身体，即使不能完全看到他也能够想象Mendez的视线垂得有多低。他清楚Mendez快要到了，不过这可不是他的打算。Mendez架到他肩后的小腿自然地垂着，挂在脚跟的裤子松垮欲坠，Solo扶着他的大腿拢了拢，又猝不及防在他大腿内侧咬了一口。

“你啊……架着我的动作也一样这么熟练。”

Mendez还在小口但急促地喘着气，他生硬地扭着脖子不去看Solo，好像这样就听不到Solo恶意挑逗的话语似的，前液还在断断续续地渗出，Mendez想要握住自己性器的手又被Solo按在了一侧。他再次用嘴唇包住了他，用舌苔感受它愈发急切的热度。他的气息越来越不均匀，而Solo就是好像掌握了他每一个节点的变化，他的头彻底离开了Mendez最私密的部位，架着的腿也被他撑开了，Mendez的膝盖委屈地卡在他的身体两侧。他撑住手后顺着Mendez的躯体爬了上来，那硬得吓人的两根阴茎就这么擦碰在一起，引得Mendez的睫毛又是一阵敏感的扑动。

“你喜欢我这么用嘴包住你吧……”Solo的手还在Mendez的胸前徘徊摩挲，带起一阵潮乎乎的触感，连带着Solo的声音都像比他的手掌更能挠起Mendez下腹的酥痒，“你也想要被我触碰吧……”

“看着我，Mendez，看着我……”他的气息喷在Mendez的耳边，再往后退去时，Mendez正面迎向他的视线中那种他早已熟识的恍惚刚好投映进他的眼底。

无论何时也无论过去多久，他都只是想让Mendez这么看着他。只看着他。欲望在身心中累积叠加的程度是如此难以忍耐，Solo多么想现在就立刻进入他，进到他的最深处，用最粗粝也最原始的方式干到他直到想起一切。想不起也没有关系，他只需要这个男人记住，只有Napoleon Solo才可以让他这样被扒个精光、失去所有自制、被他干到哭着求饶。

“Solo……”可Mendez又在用软糯的声音喊他的名字，这应该是从他被扔到床上开始唯一说完整的一句话，他的手犹犹豫豫地抬起，在即将触到Solo侧脸的时候又小心地换了方向，他握着松松的拳头，抵在了Solo的肩膀处，而亮晶晶的焦棕色双眼里，流淌着永远都能轻易抚慰他、让他安定下来的力量。

吻是爆发性一般袭来的，Mendez还来不及接收Solo粗喘的呼吸就又被他的舌头搅弄得忘了自己想要告诉Solo的话，而仅仅只是他想推开Solo把那句“我真的相信你”说出口的下一秒，他就被Solo戳进他后穴的那个手指惹得再次失控叫了出来。

“不……不行！Solo……”穴口的嫩肉反射性地绞住，只是一个指节的浅浅刺探就让Mendez浑身发抖，“等……等下……”

他推着Solo肩膀的举动在传递着他的强烈抗拒，Solo没急着深入，却也没抽出来。

“放松，Mendez，放松……”他轻轻舔了舔Mendez紧闭起双眼时仍像有着情绪一样的那排眼睫毛，语气低沉缓慢，手指也在Mendez短暂的平静间隙又往里戳了一节。

“不行……”Mendez的声音带着哭腔，而他始终不肯睁开眼睛只是不想让Solo看见已经快渗出的眼泪，光是扩张的过程就如此难熬，Mendez难以想象他之后要面临什么。

“我们必须好好润滑，Mendez。”Solo不容置疑一般稍微退开了点，然后掰着Mendez的肩让他翻了个身。他让Mendez屈起了膝盖跪趴着，一边揉捏一边尽可能地掰开他的臀瓣，那个正欲拒还迎的柔软穴口彻底暴露在Solo的眼前。这一次手指的插入毫不留情，而且是完全地一插到底，Mendez混着抽泣的又一声痛呼被闷进了他自己的臂弯间，展示给Solo的只有背脊的一层薄汗。

内壁裹住Solo手指的感觉令他怀念，也更让他早就勃起的阴茎硬得发胀。他的眼底也泛起一阵欲望的潮气，手指模仿着抽插的速度由浅至深地来来回回，他几乎能从抽回时留出的嫌隙中看到脆弱的内壁，他搅动它们，搅动Mendez难以放松的身躯，同时也在搅动他自以为仍留存理智的神经。就算是在梦里，他也难以梦到Mendez这样裸着背对他、双腿大敞着带着诱人颜色的穴口的模样。而现在这一切都正按照Solo的欲求进行着，Mendez也为了他在忍耐着，哪怕他隐忍的啜泣令Solo心碎，他也还是强行再加入了一根手指。床单在Mendez趴着的身体下被小幅度的摩擦揉皱，那是Mendez既排斥又渴求的证明。

“乖一点，别乱动。”Solo拍了把他的屁股，发出清脆的一声，Mendez又像一只受惊的猫一样将自己的脸埋得更深，Solo仿佛都能看到他耷拉下的耳朵，这让他好心情地笑了声，不过按着他的臀逼迫他将腿分得更快的动作依然强硬。

“听话。”他跪在Mendez身后，欣赏Mendez因这姿势体会到被囊袋牵扯到会阴的奇异酥感而发出的无声惊呼，性格里永远无法被矫正的那些恶意因子又在跃跃作祟。他压平了Mendez仍跪屈着的腿，和他的身体以一个相同的角度躺下。

“把腿张开……”

然后他的舌头不打一声招呼就溜进了那个已经渐渐疲于排斥的穴口。

“唔……”Mendez就像浑身过电一样颤抖了几秒，舌头比起手指柔软得多，可这并不能让Mendez觉得有丝毫美妙，那滑溜溜的舌尖在穴口一圈圈地打着转，偶尔像玩乐似的戳进去试探一阵，搅着Solo留在穴口的津液发出带着耻辱感的噗呲声。

“够了，Solo……”眼泪终于顺着眯起的眼角流了出来，他也终于开始求饶了，他的手不知何时握住了自己被冷落的阴茎却又完全忘记了该进行的套弄，“不要，Solo……别……”

“别什么？”Solo又拍打着他的屁股让他的腿分开，即使这看起来已经是Mendez的极限了。而Solo就是觉得不够，他就是想要让臀缝里藏着的那个荫蔽彻彻底底呈现给他。

“别这样？”他又埋下头，干脆吻在穴口的位置舔吮了几秒，离开的时候Mendez的肩膀还在止不住抖动。

“这样？”刚解放的膝盖又被Solo推着折起了，孤单暴露在空气中的Mendez的性器被倏地握住，后穴则疲惫地细密开合着，像是在发出一张情色的邀请。

“还是这样？”Solo快速套弄起了Mendez的阴茎，手上常年握枪留下的茧子摩擦着柱体又带起别样体验。刚刚在Solo的口腔中没能释放的快感又被迅速勾回，Mendez不知是该哭还是该喊，这段时间以来从未经历过的挑弄刺激得他在下腹一阵缩紧后很快就微微抽搐着在Solo手中释放了出来，Solo仍扶着他的大腿根部不让他能够舒服地趴躺，他也就只能靠着脖颈的力量继续像只任人待宰的即将虚脱的羔羊一样，将最毫无防备的私处袒露在Solo面前。

Solo没放过那些黏稠的白色液体，Mendez还没来得及好好喘一口，那沾着他精液的手指就又带着明确目的来到那个欲望的入口徘徊，Solo用屈起的指节将精液勾进了Mendez的后穴、

Mendez觉得自己已经到达边缘了——心理上和生理上都是，但Solo扶正了他的腰也哑下了嗓子让他忍耐一下的话语却在提醒他，这不过才是刚刚开始。

“再一会儿就好。”Solo握住了自己的阴茎，将顶端对准了Mendez那个早就被调教得已经能够接受他进入的柔嫩穴口。他一点点地将自己耐心推入，而后穴痛苦地自我扩张再扩张好容入这根怪物的每个细节都尽收眼底，Mendez歪着脸发出的大口呼气声也就在他的耳边回荡。

“Solo……不……”在他感受到Solo那根比他还要粗长的硬物攻城略地般插入他身体里的时候，他是真的希望Solo能就此停住，只是插入而已，他就已经生怕自己轻易被Solo操晕。更何况，最柔嫩的肌理现时正一寸寸地细致描绘着遍布其上的青筋，努力地尽可能包裹住这个怪物。他被一个他不记得却也愿意深信的男人深深地操了进来，而他除了哭喊求饶和屈服之外竟然完全没有应对之策，他在Solo的进攻下变得软弱不堪，连疼痛都不得不拼命承受。

Mendez的脸烫得厉害——或者说他整个身体都烫得厉害，Solo用尽了这漫长的等待以来所积攒的耐心，直到他的胯骨紧紧地贴上Mendez的臀，而他那根终于找到发泄出口的性器完完全全地埋进了Mendez的身后。他想起以前，他虽觉前戏有乐趣但耐心也不是常有，因为Mendez犹疑恍惚泛着雾气的眼睛还有径自泄口而出的难耐呻吟总是令他觉得焦灼。那一切加在一起都会演变成一股烫伤他的焦躁，但现在，却全然不同。

他只感到平静。

失而复得的体会现在才终于真切传达到了他的心底，原来不是再次看到他就可以，也绝不是只要能待在他身边就可以。在Mendez面前他永远不懂满足，他必须要这样用最直接的方式进入他的身体、确定他和自己紧密结合、确定他愿意承受自己的操弄，确定……确定他不会再次消失，他才能感受到实在的满足。

Solo没急着动作，Mendez还在颤抖，他攥紧的指节用力到泛白，长到后颈的细软黑发早就被汗水浸湿。Solo俯下身去，将自己的前胸完全贴住了Mendez的后背。他们的心跳交替跌宕，Solo用吻仔仔细细地安抚着Mendez的痛苦，被结结实实压在他身体下的这个人连细小的声音都发不出了，他只是在不停抽气，想让自己好受也想让Solo好受一些，腰肢却因为被填满而升腾起的丝丝细微快感左右扭动着。

“别……别动，Mendez……”没想到Solo却因此而难得示弱了，他的汗顺着好看的眉骨滴落在了Mendez的后背，“你绞得我太紧了……”

“不……”Mendez哑软的声音听来委屈，不过倒也就真的不再毫无目的地乱动而是由着Solo扶住了他的腰细细沿着背脊亲吻，抓紧床单的手早就没了太多知觉，他正想松开手，Solo那只沾着汗液和精液的手却又顺着摸了上来。Mendez还没反应过来，Solo就交叠着他的手背将他的手扣紧了。

他难以理解为什么Solo为什么总是能用最简单的动作来打消他的所有疑虑。

“放松，”他想不到Solo的声音也可以如此轻柔，那大概是他至今为止所见到的Napoleon Solo中展现出的最温柔的一面，他的吻也好，他的细心也好，全都在多多少少地缓解着身体内部灼人疼痛的消减。

在呼吸渐渐变得匀速后Mendez发出的第一声细碎声音就像是一个信号，Solo的吻在那时停止了，取而代之的是他的阴茎缓慢抽离却又不完全抽出、稍稍变化了角度戳向前列腺的冲撞。这毫无铺垫的刺激来得太狠太快，Mendez忍不住咬住了自己手指好让自己叫得不要那么大声。可他就是总会忘记Solo是比他自己更了解他身体的那个人，碾磨过那一点的节奏对Solo来说轻车熟路。他现在不仅不再急躁，反而又掐住Mendez的腰不疾不徐顶撞起来，Mendez还是很紧，连续的抽插也没能让它的内壁多懈怠一些，而Mendez断断续续的呜咽更是让空气都变得黏湿。

“呜……Solo……”自己腰部摆动的节奏完全是Mendez意料之外的，他不想承认自己原来真的如此懂得迎合Solo的技巧，更不想承认他的吟叫每一声都可以比上一声更可耻。在这个只有他俩的空间里，Mendez已经分不清是他完全失控后哑着嗓子的低喊更淫糜还是Solo的胯骨一次次快速贴上他臀部的撞击声更色情。

“你的里面热得我要融化了……”即使是如此高强度的性爱也没能让Solo减少一点天生的调情本能，他退出后又把Mendez像条被子似的轻易翻转了过来。别说抵抗，Mendez的手脚都已经施展不出多余的力气，他只能由着Solo又架高他的屁股和大腿，以一个清晰的角度看着自己的后穴又一次完整吞纳进了Solo粗长的阴茎，而他只能用无力的挣扎来感受被Solo生生操穿的耻感。

“你想让我化在你的里面吗？”他退出来，又操进去，长驱直入到他所能到达的最深处，Mendez似乎哽咽着又骂了一句什么，不过Solo不在乎。他的冲撞变得粗暴了，被掰向两侧的腿蜷在半空让Mendez有一种被恶意侵犯的错觉，除此之外还有难以承受的炙热，从尾椎骨传达到脑部神经的满胀感。那根让他又恨又怕的阴茎却就是不肯停止，在他的内壁之上流连忘返，放肆地给他带来压抑的又甜腻的愉悦。

“Solo……我……停……”Mendez再一次觉得自己到了某个临界点，他的腰腹酸捅到如果不是Solo抓着他他就会随时瘫软下来，而Solo从头到尾都完全没有触碰过他那根可怜得又被操到起了反应的性器，它就那么孤零零地随着自己被抽插的动作挺立着。

“停什么？”Solo连着根部一起埋了进去，他就真的歇了那么两秒，随后喘着粗气又重重顶弄了一下，“嗯？你想要我停什么？”

“慢……太快了……”哽咽这回变成了啜泣，Mendez的眼角早就泛起一片泪渍，“Solo……呜……不……”

“下一次会慢一点的。”Solo的允诺是如此温柔，却与他一刻不停霸道地干着Mendez的动作形成鲜明对比。他顶着胯弯下了上半身，好让Mendez无处摆放的手可以环住他的肩背、让他失去力气的身体有个可依挂的停靠点。股缝因为他前倾的动作被扯得更开，这让Solo的挺撞变得更为便利。

他的头抵住Mendez的，用吻去含走他松软的呻吟，顶胯的动作一刻不停。Mendez已几近崩溃，Solo的眼神也不见得就有多清醒，他迷离地看着近距离间的Mendez，直到他感受到Mendez的手指抠进他的肉里，他才近乎意志涣散地射在了Mendez最火热的身体内部。

他没花多久就度过了对Mendez来说十分艰难的消退期，把他哄下床去浴室做一次清理反而花了Solo更多的力气。在Solo用手指帮他抠走留在他体内的精液时，Mendez免不了又经历了一次快感和痛感的双重折磨，他的全身都在叫嚣的酸痛感令他愁闷，偏偏就算这样，Solo也依旧自顾自又享受了一次用手指刮擦他穴肉的趣味，如果不是Mendez连墙都扶不住，他可能又会再一次疯狂地把他干晕在浴室。

头发还没完全擦干时Mendez就趴进床铺埋着脸睡了过去，Solo并不觉得疲乏，他就只是学着Mendez的姿势趴着，歪着头，用视线小心地描绘这张他永远也不会看厌的脸。

“你没睡吗……”Mendez只小憩了半个小时就醒来了，睁眼就看到Solo正瞧着他还是吓到了他，他揉了揉眼睛，又抽着鼻子问他。

“舍不得睡。”Solo的手又摸上了Mendez美好的身体，手在舒展的腰背上流连，“我想知道你现在有没有恢复什么记忆。”

Mendez翻了个忧郁的白眼，“结果你还是骗了我。”

“也许只是次数不够，”Solo笑得开怀，又揽住Mendez的腰想让他离自己近一些，“如果再多几次说不定就……”

但Mendez却拿开了Solo的手，神色突然变得认真起来。他一直在找一个问出口的时机，而他和Solo的进展又远比他想象的快，如果Solo不愿意主动坦诚的话，也许现在就是个好时机。

“Solo，我之前就想问……”Mendez舔了舔下唇，那代表着他的挣扎和不确定，“在你给我带来的那么多资料中……为什么完全没有关于导致我失忆的那次……那次爆炸？”

Solo前一刻还松快的神情明显深沉了下去，Mendez的“我们也可以以后再聊”差点脱口而出，但Solo却翻过了身，侧对着Mendez的同时手迟疑地摸了摸他的脸颊。

“因为那不重要。”这是一个明显敷衍的答案，Mendez甚至不用细想都能听出含混在其中的不愉快。

“不，Solo，”他反而因此小小偏执了起来，“那很重要……对我来说，不过如果你不愿意提起的话……”

“我不是不愿意提起，”Solo勉强为自己做出解释，“我只是还不想梳理那些细节，只是我……本来可以避免这一切的。”

现在回忆起来，Solo仍觉得自己明明可以做到更多，但他那时却为什么没有做到？

“我提醒过你那个导致你被绑架的任务可能是个陷阱的，但是你说你可以应付，你甚至不顾我的反对偷偷出发了。”

“……你在怪我。”刚冒出这个想法的时候Mendez还觉得自己是否太多疑，而话一出口他看到Solo的表情却又无比肯定了。Solo对他的感情里不只有等待和懊悔，也一定有责怪和怨气。这让他心里一紧，甚至盖过了他对Solo口中的那次任务的好奇程度。

“我没有。”Solo抽回了手，“我怪你什么？反正你总是不听我的，我为什么要因为这个怪你？我不会怪你还是执意上了飞机，也不会怪你在可以选择抽身的时候却留在那里，我甚至从没有怪过你没打算回到我身边！”

Mendez还是被吓到了，他缓缓地也将自己躺成了侧向的姿势，气氛在那一分钟里安静到可怖。

“我只怪我自己没有用我的命去换你的，”Solo明显咬合了一下牙齿，“我只能怪这个。”

“你是说，”Mendez说这话的时候轻得像没有呼吸，“你愿意用你的生命来换我的……”

就只是为了我？

Solo没有说话，他只是看着Mendez，而Mendez从他的眼神里看到了答案。Solo一向判定自己是个瞻前顾后的人，他有很多需要考虑也极度在意的东西，比如自己的生命、自己的财产、自己的尊严，为了他珍视的一切他学会了妥协并且善于妥协。而在Mendez遇到危险的那一天，他才明白有些东西是完全无法妥协的，还有一些人是永远值得他不假思索的。

“对不起。”Mendez突然这么说，而且他流露出的歉意是如此真实而丰盛，Solo不可否认地感到无比意外。

“为什么？”

Mendez还是没有记起来什么，他永远也记不起来了。但他又确实通过Solo点点滴滴的叙述摸到了一些以前那个Mendez的内心，他甚至完全清楚自己在知道自己逃不出那个陷阱的时候在想什么。

那时的他恐怕也只是想这样当面对Solo说一句对不起。

“为我没有像你一样。”他用手去抚开了Solo前额汗湿的头发，又被Solo握住了，“我把回到你身边这件事排到了最后，它对你来说如此重要，而我却……”

Solo突然用力地呼吸了一下，像是气管里被卡进了什么东西，与此同时Solo放开了Mendez的手，转而去抓着他的手腕，然后将他摊开的手掌遮到了自己眼前。

“关于这件事……”Solo说话的声音还是像接不上气一样，Mendez一动都不敢动，“我不会原谅你的。”

绝不。

为什么这个人可以如此轻易地就把两个人变成一个人？

“Solo……”

“但是如果你愿意……“Solo抢在Mendez之前开口了，”你愿意以后的每一天都待在我身边作为补偿的话，也许我会考虑……原谅你。”

Mendez的手指蜷动了一下，Solo猜他是想把那只被他抓着的手抽回去。但是他没有，不仅如此，他还挪动着身体擦着被子发出了些声响，而后Solo感受到他的气息倏然靠近了……

他贴近到了Solo的身边，额头刚刚好好抵在Solo下巴的位置。

Solo觉得自己现在终于好多了，他笑了一声，眼泪流进了Mendez的手掌心。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

“再多说一些以前的我？”

Mendez放弃了去找不知被扔到哪里的底裤，决意不把那点因为被子下的他正和Solo赤裸相对而产生的细小尴尬放在心上。他又翻了个身，想尽量让自己躺成一个可以让腰臀间的酸痛感都不那么明显的姿势，Solo却在这时往上斜靠到床头，然后用眼神示意着Mendez靠躺到他的身上。Mendez没抗拒，他倚了上去，尝试着把上半身的重量都转移到了Solo身上，这确实让他感觉轻松不少。

“是个让人操心的人。”Solo单手绕过Mendez的肩圈住他，“最绝望的时候我甚至安慰过自己，‘少了一个需要操心的人有什么不好的’，我可以更轻松，我可以回到我习惯的那种生活……但是那确实不好，一点都不好。”

靠在他胸口的脑袋动了动，细软的黑发轻盈地扫过他的下颌。

“我永远无法理解你为何会对那些高热量不健康的快餐有那么高的热情，也动过把你衣柜里的所有衣服都烧掉的念头，当你发着烧却依然坚持去上班的时候我会和你吵架，”曾经这些回忆是黑白晦暗的，如今又因为他重新拥有了Mendez再度恢复明亮，“你没有明说过，但我看得出你是真的害怕我动怒的样子，那时你才会听我的话，也会尝试讨好我。你经常弄丢除了与工作和任务有关的一切东西，就连那么重要的戒指都能弄丢。”

但是反过来看的话，Mendez也一样看不惯他的衣柜，不理解他的对精细食物和自我管理的过度严苛，对他看待任务时漫不经心的态度颇有微词。不过他不准备在这种重新开始的时刻就告诉Mendez这些，留到漫长的日后，等Mendez再重新发掘体验一遍，应该会是个不错的主意。

“还有，说到那个戒指。”Solo往胸前看了一眼，Mendez也正因为Solo的这个问题用手臂撑住自己上半身看向他，“我从看到时就在好奇你是在哪里找到的？我以为你不可能……”

他不会告诉Mendez，就是这枚小小的戒指完全点亮了他的希望、让他决定跨越过那些铺垫强硬地让Mendez用身体去感受。是它告诉Solo，那些有他存在着的过去并没有完全从Mendez的世界里消失，它们就像偏执的他一样、一起固执地试图在Mendez的人生里留下哪怕浅浅一抹痕迹。

“不可能找到它是吗？”Mendez又躺下了，他挪了挪，让自己更好地靠在了Solo的胸膛前，没发现在肌肤摩擦拭碰的过程中那些尴尬早就被无声无息消解了。

“最开始是一串奇怪的数字，”比起Solo总是在向他描绘过去的生活，他能与Solo分享的似乎只有这个，“我不知道我当时为什么要费尽心思将这串数字存放在这个已经很久没人踏进过的房子里，我只是隐约觉得它关乎着某个很重要的东西，而我必须去解开它。”

“然后是更多的数字，更长时间的解谜过程，我那时还不清楚最终我会得到什么，但这些一环接一环的线索就像一场寻宝游戏。最后我找到的，就是被存放在银行保险柜里的素描画像和戒指。”

Mendez的叙述停了停，他恍然才发现Solo出现的时间，和他终于在这场寻宝游戏中取胜的时间，几乎可以说是完全重叠的。

“所以你才会主动来找我说话？”Solo的手指在Mendez的背上无意识的打着圈，忍不住开始假设如果不是Mendez先跨出一步为他递上了那杯咖啡，他又会犹豫不决到何时。

“我想知道是什么样的人才会对我那么重要……”Mendez没有过度纠缠在失去一半人生记忆这个难以挽回的事实里，比起怨怼，他更愿意面对。也许忘记了许多美丽的珍贵回忆、错过了一些挚友，但他也没有因为这场改变他生活的变故而觉得他的人生有多残缺或是不完整，那太过消极，而他选择了积极。

他现在证实了，这个在那天下午毫无征兆走进画廊的男人、这个被他保管在银行保险柜的男人，对他来说，确实称得上是无可比拟的重要。爱情会在人的一生中占据如此紧要的份量吗？他无法给自己回答，只是在那一片流动的空白里慢慢充盈进的满足感，让他后知后觉地领略到了他曾经不想去过多在意的缺憾感。

“然而我从来不知道你还画过我，”Solo猜想着Mendez会是在什么样的环境和场合里画下那副素描，“我软磨硬泡过好几次，也假装开玩笑指责你浪费了我这么优秀的人体模特，但你就是不肯画上哪怕一笔。”

“听起来我不仅令人操心，还无比固执。”

“那也没关系，”一个吻落在Mendez的发梢，“我喜欢你这样。”

“Solo……”Mendez听起来对Solo的表白没太大反应，就像以前的他一贯表现出来的“无动于衷”一样，“告诉我那场爆炸的前因后果吧。”

他在Solo开口之前抢先离开了他拥住的范围，显得无比认真地坐直了看向他：

“我明白你不想提，但这对我确实很重要，它是我必须知道的转折点，即使非我所愿，我也确实因为它而被迫向过去告别了。”他拉了拉被子，让它尽量多遮住一些自己腰部以下的位置，又歪了歪脑袋换了种软软的声线，“你刚刚还说你……喜欢我的固执，没错吧？”

“……最开始是一场看起来很简单的救援任务，从一个跨国的军火集团中救出我们的两名卧底。”

Solo始终坚持不提这件事仅仅是因为它不仅对自己来说是难以愈合的伤疤，对早已忘记一起的Mendez来说也是一样。可现在Mendez就在他面前、对他说着请求，而想要满足Mendez所有要求的想法超过了一切。只要这是Mendez想知道的，他可以妥协。

“救援行动当然很顺利，你向来不会在这种人命关天的任务中出错，更何况那是我和你一起参与的任务。但是……O'Donnell后来承认这是CIA犯的又一个不可挽回的错，CIA太过低估了对方，也太过轻信了本该经过严格审查的卧底们。”

“在救援行动成功后没多久，有几名线人收到消息，据他们说有人出了大价钱来打听那帮从游轮上掳走他们要处决的卧底们的、所谓‘渔民’的真实身份，在卧底身份曝光之后他们清楚这绝对就是CIA的手笔，所以他们扬言要报复CIA。但我们谁也没放在心上，因为你的计划和伪装绝对是完美的，而CIA也不是谁都可以轻易攻击的，只是谁又会想到……”

“有人泄密了，是吗？”Mendez屏住呼吸，轻易猜到其中缘由。

“线人的消息和你的新任务是同时来的，我开始觉得蹊跷，为什么你要去的地点偏偏就是那个集团的据点之一？你却永远觉得那个需要你去解救的人是最重要的，我们因此争吵，我改变不了你的决定，最后也只能认为是我多疑了。”Solo摇着头，牙根也随之咬紧了，“因为没人能想到你冒着生命危险救出来的人，却又仅仅因为几十万的诱惑而出卖了你。直到你跟我们失去联系，直到我们收到对方嚣张的视频邮件，说你在他们手上……”

“……他是谁？”Mendez挣扎后还是打断了Solo。

“这才是真的不重要的、你永远也没必要知道的事。”Solo对于这个名字的态度显得十足坚决。

“……你是不是……？”他想问Solo是不是早就做了一些什么，他想问Solo是不是……即使他明白身为特工、尤其是Solo这样的特工，终结一部分人的生命总是在所难免的，但一旦这个决定是因为他，这其中赋予的意义又会变得不一样。

“没有，因为那不能换回你，”Solo太清楚Mendez在乎的是什么了，也正是因为他清楚，所以他不会做出Mendez无法接受的事，他藏起了蓝色虹膜后的那点灰暗颜色，“但他的下半辈子必须只能在轮椅上度过……这是他应得的惩罚。”

“后来呢？”

“你对他们来说只是个诱饵，对方要求CIA交还被缴获的那批军火、以及那名被救走的卧底来换你，他们声称如果在他们规定的时间内CIA没有做到这些的话，那艘困着你的船就会爆炸。他们藏得太深，技术部门用尽各种手段追踪不到他们藏身何处，我无论如何都想不到他们花了一整夜开的紧急会议得出的结论竟然是——”

Solo像是说不下去了，被子随着他坐正的动作滑下，Mendez愣愣地看着他靠近了自己，然后伸出双臂抱住了他。

“……他们是不是决定放弃我？”Mendez的声音被闷在Solo的臂弯里，他说这些话的时候很平静，这是他能预料到的后果，他只是突然希望，如果，如果可以的话……被困在那艘船上的自己也能够如此通情达理。

“……Solo？”他的手抵在Solo胸前推了推，这才换回他的一点反应。

“我知道换作是你，你也会说‘和那些会造成战争的军火比起来我不值一提’，但你要我如何接受？你不止是我的爱人，你明明是曾经为CIA解决过那么多棘手问题的Tony Mendez，可CIA解散了任务小组，我被彻底排除在外，O'Donnell原想联络他在国外的一些手下来偷偷帮忙，但是连他都被监听和限制。我只有36个小时可以救你，可CIA却让我眼睁睁看着时间被浪费，如果不是我最后通过国土安全部的朋友去见了总统向他施压……”

“等等！等等，”Mendez惊讶地一把推开Solo，一只手还抓着他的手臂，“施压？你的意思是说，你……”

他无法从那些只言片语的描述和资料中摸清Solo有多大的能耐，所以他连接下来要说的词都不是那么确定，“你……威胁了总统？”

Solo的表情终于不再那么压抑沉重了，他拿开了Mendez的手，又摸摸他的脸，“别这副表情，我只是刚好掌握一些他不太想让别人知道的小秘密，并且友好地请求了他。”

“CIA迫于压力重新集合了团队，加入了更多的专业人员，最后我们通过线人和邮件的综合分析，找到了那艘困着你的船，也确认了是谁泄露了你的真实身份将你出卖给了对方，但一切还是晚了一步……”

“在当地的救援队赶到之前，货船就爆炸了……”Solo无法不去回想他从视频中看到的一片残骸在海面漂浮的场景，“一切都烧光沉底，虽然没有什么证据，但大部分人都坚信你在爆炸之前逃出来了，我们靠着这个毫无根据的信念在打捞和搜寻了整整三个月。”

“我以为我失去你了……我快疯了。”

再说出这句话的Solo用了很淡然的语气，就好像他在说另一个无关的自己，现在的这个他已经彻底释然了——可这都只是因为Mendez重新回来了、而他不想在Mendez面前流露他的脆弱而已。他是真的曾经疯过，他沉迷于烟草过，也依赖于酒精过，那些游离的日子带给他的惶恐到现在也没有彻底痊愈，这让他即使清楚眼前的Mendez是真的，也依然会不由自主地突然胆战心惊。

Mendez的手悄无声息地握住了他的。

“好在都过去了，”没什么缘由，他觉得他就是应当去安慰Solo——也只有他能安慰Solo，“你看，现在，我是说……我现在好好的……”

“它不会彻底过去，它让我学会害怕，”Solo牵引住拉着他手的Mendez再次一起半躺了下来，“我害怕即使现在正抱着你，也只是因为我在梦中……”

他眷恋的气息突然逼近，Mendez不确定地眨了眨眼睛，然后不熟练却主动地吻住了Solo。Solo呆了个转瞬即逝的片刻后干脆地搂住了他变换了姿势，两个人翻滚了一圈，Mendez又没什么意外地被Solo结结实实地压到了他的身躯之下。

这一次Mendez没表现出他的迟疑和闪躲——也或者说这个笨拙的男人正在努力让自己不要表现出那些。

“我是真的，”他勾住Solo的脖子，微眯起的眼角里藏着的一点水光让他的笑看起来又柔和又悦目，“这一切都是真的。”

曾经以为的、货船爆炸的那一天就是结局，如今终于成为了旧的一页。Solo不清楚自己心底的那份恐惧什么时候才可以彻底被消磨殆尽，但他有的是耐心去和他抗衡——只要Mendez还在他身边，他就没有什么做不到的。

而这个失而复得的爱人，正把头抵在他的肩膀，颤抖的热气因为他手掌的抚弄正不均匀地喷洒在他的皮肤上。作为逗弄的报复，他模仿着Solo的那些小小情趣、略显恶意地在肩膀处咬了一口。直到Solo如他所愿后撤了点，他才看到在牙印的包围中的、那一点点明显有别于其他肤色的痕迹。

“这是枪伤？”缠绕在Solo厚实肩背上的手腾了出来，Mendez的手指好奇地按了上去。

“噢，这个，”Solo摸了摸那个小疤痕，它现在已经不会再像以前一样每次看到Mendez就隐隐作痛、转而变成只要想起就会让他发笑了——

“那又是另一个，很长的故事了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结尾所指这个“很长的故事”即为《火花游戏》

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年3月1日，是《火花游戏》后续的故事，但写于《火花游戏》之前。


End file.
